Illumination
by aliciaspiked27
Summary: This picks up where my other fic 'Awaken' ended. Eric, now King of Louisiana, is trying to fix the mess left by Sophie-Ann when Godric and Buffy bring him a young telepath Tara Maclay to protect from a European Sheriff. Eric/Tara, Buffy/Godric,
1. First Impressions

**This picks up right were my other fic 'Awaken' ends. After his part in defeating Russell Edgington a month earlier, Eric is given the kingdom of Louisiana as a reward from the Authority. Eric is trying to fix the mess former Queen, Sophie-Ann left behind. To add to his every growing plate...His maker Godric (now Magister) and Buffy (Godric's mate and Enforcer) ask him for help protecting a young telepath named Tara Maclay who is on the run from European Sheriff, Clayton Farris. Eric thinks the only use he will have for Tara involves her "gift" but he finds he could not have been more wrong.**

**Important things to note: In my AU Tara is bisexual. Also for anyone confused, this is NOT Tara from True Blood... This is Tara from Buffy... two VERY different characters :-). **

**This is a True Blood/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover. It is rated M for very mature themes and language. All events take place in the world of True Blood. Read 'Awaken' for further background.**

**Pairings:**

**Pam/Tara M. to start, Eventual Eric/Tara M., Godric/Buffy, Sookie/ Alcide, Pam/Willow**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

**King of Louisiana's mansion...**

Eric was starting to tune Pam out. He didn't give a flying fuck what she did with his collection of Impressionist paintings or if his throne was mahogany...just as long as it wasn't made of silver he'd sit on the damn thing.

He was too busy trying to weed through the stacks of paperwork on his office desk...the first room Pam completed for him, along with his bedroom before scampering off to help Godric and Buffy while they were actually in town to finally move into their house.

Much to his own chagrin, the thought of Godric and Buffy made him miss them a bit...though he would never admit it; he had gotten use to having them around all the time and now he would be lucky if he saw them once every few months.

Another thing he wouldn't admit was he couldn't stand the thought of being away from Pam as well. So he had insisted she be his advisor and manage Fangtasia at the same time...until he found someone else he could stand to put in the position of advisor. Pam was the only one he would have given the reigns of his bar to, it was his baby.

He knew he was over-working her, but she was just going to have to suck it up...like he was. The full reality of what he had gotten himself into was just starting to hit him.

**At the airport that same evening...**

Buffy waited with barely suppressed excitement for her former watcher's arrival. It had been too long, and even though he was coming to see her because of an emergency, she was still eager to see him. Godric had his arm around her waist as usual, they were surrounded by their now normal entourage of guards. It was required that he have at least three with him at all times. As Magister and Enforcer they made a very recognizable couple in the vampire world. The guards were an extra security measure required by the Authority. They were already pleased with the changes Godric and Buffy were making in the vampire community and they meant to make sure they were around to continue to make them. Both Godric and Buffy knew they would only end up having to save the guards in an attack, but they tolerated them.

Buffy jumped up and down waving when she finally spotted Giles, smiling happily as the tired looking watcher and a beautiful but shy looking young woman came towards them. Tara Maclay was only about an inch or so taller than Buffy, with long dark blonde, almost brown hair, very pale skin (perhaps because of her fear and anxiety), impressive curves and large soulful brown eyes.

Giles smiled back at his former slayer, but grew nervous when he noticed the powerful vampire with his arm around her waist, and the guards all in black they had surrounding them. It was obvious that what he had heard was true, his slayer was deeply involved in vampire politics now. It amazed him that she would be made Enforcer for the Magister, one of the highest and most powerful positions in the vampire world... he could appreciate the irony.

"Giles, I'm so glad you made it safely. Gary and Jim will take your bags," She said as two of the men stepped forward to grab them.

"Thank you very much," Giles said.

"Giles this is my mate Godric," Buffy said smiling the most beautiful open smile Giles had ever seen on her lovely face. Her entire being glowed with love for the vampire beside her. Giles had heard that Godric had been turned young and that he was smaller than most vampires... but he was now the oldest vampire living in the Americas and Canada and he was one of the most powerful and well respected in vampire history. It was intimidating just to be in his presence.

"I am very pleased to meet you Magister," Giles said with a very respectful dip of his head.

Godric was not surprised that his slayer's watcher would understand and adopt the proper protocol for addressing him. The watcher had taught Buffy much about vampire politics and the importance of the saying "When in Rome."

"And I you Mr. Giles," Godric said simply.

Giles was surprised by how calm he felt in the vampire's presence.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more secure before continuing with introductions," Godric suggested, looking pointedly at Tara who watched the exchange with interest, but the poor thing's eyes darted around her constantly and Godric and Buffy could feel her anxiety pouring off of her in waves.

"Oh indeed," Giles said as they group turned and made their way to the black limo that would transport them to Eric's mansion.

Once they were all settled in, Buffy and Godric sitting across from Giles and Tara, they continued their earlier conversation.

"May I introduce Ms. Tara Maclay," Giles said.

"T..thank you very much for agreeing to help me," she said in the softest voice Buffy had ever heard. The poor girl was obviously terrified and overwhelmed.

She leaned forward and put a hand on the girl's arm, trying to be comforting, "Godric's childe is now the Vampire King of Louisiana. He is 1,000 years old and very powerful. He will protect you Tara, I promise you," Buffy said in a confident voice.

Tara could not help but read the woman's mind at the contact and she saw how pure her intentions were and how strongly she believed the King would protect her. "I can tell you mean what you say with all your heart, but won't he just want the same thing from me that Clayton does?" Tara asked bravely.

"Eric will not harm you child, you have nothing to fear from him or any of us," Godric said simply and Tara felt as if she was floating on a cloud of calm. Godric really was the most peaceful being she had ever encountered. It surprised her that he was Magister. Giles had explained to her what it meant to be the Magister and she had assumed she would be meeting a frightening vampire indeed. Though she assumed when given a reason he could be deadly, but otherwise he seemed to be the very opposite of frightening and intimidating.

"Thank you," she whispered and he gave her a compassionate smile.

**Eric's Mansion...**

Buffy and Godric took the lead, Giles and Tara behind them, with the guards further behind taking up the rear. They approached the guard Eric had outside of his new home, crossing the water to the front door they came to a halt.

Godric and Buffy were instantly recognized and the vampire guard bowed, respectfully asking for the identity of the others.

"They are with me, and under my protection and control. Surely his majesty will not want the Magister and his Enforcer kept waiting," Godric said, eyebrow raised.

They were shown in a moment later, walking into the main throne room which was much darker then when Sophie-Ann had lived there. It was sort of like a mini Fangtasia, down to the throne and the mood lighting.

"Pam you outdid yourself," Buffy said when she saw her friend, who walked up as they kissed each other European style.

"I know," she said with a smirk, turning with a raised brow to look at the humans behind them.

She smiled, like a cat who ate the canary when she saw Tara. "Oh my, Buffy you shouldn't have, your thanks was enough for decorating your house, there was no need to bring me such a pretty present," Pam said as she walked up to Tara.

Tara was shaking with anxiety as the attractive female vampire sized her up.

Sensing the girls anxiety Pam cupped her face with her hand, "Don't worry angel, I won't harm you. Harming you is indeed the furthest thing from my mind. If you are under Buffy and Godric's protection, then you are safe here."

Tara nodded, allowing herself to relax.

"We promised no one would take her blood or anything from her against her will. She is a telepath and can't be glamoured. Clayton Farris is after her and we need Eric to protect her," Buffy explained.

Pam leaned in and whispered against Tara's ear, "Darlin' there are so many things I want more than your blood, perhaps you might allow me to taste you in other ways, when we get to know each other better."

Tara's heart was racing, and she was overcome with a combination of fear and her own arousal. She identified as bisexual, she had always been attracted to both men and women, but other than one fumbling experience soon after she left her father's house, she had been with women exclusively all her adult life.

Pam smiled, sensing that the girl was attracted and perhaps interested. But, she was a shy scared little thing and would need lots of coaxing, especially if she could not be glamoured. Pam looked forward to the challenge.

"If you're done sexually harassing our guest Pamela, perhaps someone could tell me what brings the Magister, his Enforcer and two humans to me this fine night," Eric said stepping into the throne room, looking a bit disheveled but handsome as always.

"Oh Eric honey, you look like you haven't had any sleep at all," Buffy said concerned.

He smiled at Buffy and allowed her to kiss his cheek and fuss over him a bit. He was glad that all had been resolved between him, his maker and Buffy. "Godric and I have missed seeing you," she assured him, looking to her mate who nodded his head in agreement and kissed her cheek. He loved how open his Buffy's heart was. She had bridged the gap that had formed between him and his childe and had made sure that they became a family again.

"Magister," Eric said with a bow and a smile.

"Your Majesty," Godric responded before they both laughed and embraced.

Tara watched the interaction with great interest. She saw that all four of them were a family, as real as any blood, more so than her own. It was a very tender moment and it was almost painful to watch. She had lived alone so long, it hurt be be reminded that others were loved and cared for.

"And what have you brought me?" Eric said looking at the two humans, all signs of familiarity gone. He looked at Giles with very little interest, but his eyes did however, linger on the female human. She had the body of a goddess and the face of an angel, but in her eyes he saw fear and uncertainty. She looked like she would break into a million pieces if he were to touch the curve of her cheek.

"This is my former watcher Rupert Giles and Tara Maclay. She is being hunted by Clayton Farris, Sheriff of Area 13 in England," Buffy explained, getting down to business. Though she was still a bit worried about Eric's appearance.

"And why does that bastard Farris want her? She is very lovely of course, but the smell of fear is a bit overwhelming."

"Be nice Eric. Tara had been through a lot. She's a telepath," Buffy explained and his eyes shot back to Tara, looking at her with more interest. Another telepath, interesting. He had never met one before Sookie, and now here was yet another one come to Louisiana in less than a year. Interesting indeed.

"And you want me to keep her safe?" Eric asked, already knowing the answer.

"We do. We have promised no harm will come to her at your hands," Godric said, looking at his childe very seriously.

"What's in it for me?" Eric asked with a smirk, though he was only teasing, he would of course protect the girl because Godric and Buffy asked it of him.

"Our undying love and gratitude," Buffy suggested with a smile.

"Well, I can't pass that up now can I. You know I will protect your telepath. Perhaps she can even be of some use," Eric said, turning away from Tara completely and continuing to talk with the others about Farris.

Tara was feeling a bit angry. He had never once addressed her and he spoke about her as if she was an object, not a human. But, years of suppressing her anger helped her to push it down and go to that place in her mind where she felt safe and warm.

She was broken from her reverie when Pam put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on sweetie, let's get you settled."

Tara nodded, handing what she assumed was a servant her one suitcase.

"T..thank you Buffy, Godric. I appreciate everything you've done for me," she said, her nerves causing her to stutter a bit.

"Of course Tara. Godric and I need to go to Mississippi for a few days, maybe a week at the most. We will come check on you when we get back," Buffy assured the girl hugging her.

She said her goodbyes to Giles, who would be headed back to London that very night. She had tears in her eyes when she told him how grateful he was and when he told her to take care of herself.

"And what about me Ms. Maclay?" Eric asked, noticing she had addressed everyone in the room but him.

"What about you your majesty?" she heard herself ask, horrified that she was allowing any bit of her annoyance to show.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Amused by her obvious anger at his ignoring her earlier.

"Perhaps when you give me something to thank you for," she said, then blushed crimson and looked down.

He reached down to touch her face and she flinched away from him, as if she expected him to strike her, "P...please don't,I apologize," she said sounding as if she was almost in tears.

He tilted her chin forcing her to look up at him, "I will never strike you Ms. Maclay, I do not hit women, unless they are trying to kill me. I am intrigued by your show of defiance, it makes me wonder what I could do to please you enough to thank me," he said in what she found to be a very seductive voice. She was surrounded by good looking beings human and supernatural. Her confidence was low enough that it made her feel quite the ugly duckling.

"I truly am grateful your majesty," she said simply and he let Pam lead her away, wondering why it bothered him that Pam put an arm around the girls waist. As long as Tara willingly went to Pam's bed, there was no reason for him to be angry. His only job was to make sure she wasn't harmed. But for some reason it bugged him a little. He dismissed the feeling as was his habit and turned to finish speaking with Godric and Buffy before they were forced to leave, taking Giles back to the airport and then leaving for Mississippi that very evening themselves.

"Try and be nice, she's not feisty like the women you're used to," Buffy said with a smile, as Godric took her hand, preparing to leave.

"Perhaps not, but she had proven she can be when provoked. She will need it here. Vampire's are not known for their sympathetic ways and coddling," Eric said with a small smile.

"Hmmm, maybe you two can learn something from each other. I have a feeling Tara won't expect coddling, I doubt that woman had been coddled a day in her life" Buffy replied, suddenly wondering at the look on Eric's face when he spoke about Tara. Sadly she would not be around to see how things unfolded. It looked like Pam was planning a seduction and it didn't look like Tara was completely against the idea either. She was a little bummed she was going to miss the drama. Luckily Pam and she talked almost nightly and she would get updates at least.

"I very much doubt a human has something to teach me," he said with a sniff.

"Buffy has taught us much," Godric argued with a smile for his child.

"Yes well Buffy is more than human and an exception to every rule," he said with a nod of acknowledgement in her direction.

"Oh Eric, take care of yourself and protect her. I do miss seeing your annoying face all the time," Buffy said with a cheeky grin.

"I miss you both as well, though I swore I would never admit it," Eric said, looking around to make sure no one overheard.

Buffy laughed giving him a hug. Godric followed it up with one of his own.

"Remember our talk that night in Mississippi," Godric said, a bit cryptically.

Eric nodded, wondering what he meant by it. He watched as they left, suddenly feeling very alone again. Shaking it off he went back to his paperwork and the running of his new kingdom.

**So? What do you think? Hoping people are interested enough to keep reading. I will have a new chapter of my story Arrogance and Misunderstanding up tomorrow. **


	2. A Little Taste

**Chapter 2: A Little Taste**

Pam showed Tara to the most lovely room that the young woman had ever seen. It was large, with a huge canopied four poster bed. The color scheme was bright blues and deep golds. The combination was striking and Tara was in love with the space instantly.

"Do you approve?" Pam asked, though it was obvious she already knew the answer and wanted to hear the woman praise her decorating skills.

"It's beautiful," she whispered suddenly feeling very shy. The vampire was looking her up and down like a meal and it both excited and terrified Tara. She kept telling herself over and over again that she was safe here, like a mantra.

Pam approached her, hips swaying, full lips curled up in a wicked smile. Tara felt she was being hunted and she moved back, the back of her legs hitting the bed, making her jump. She sat down suddenly as her legs gave out underneath her. It had been almost a year since she had been with anyone. Her last girlfriend Willow had been accepted to a college in the states and they had broken up before she left, both wanting to be free and not interested in doing a long distance relationship. Their attraction seemed to fizzle over time and they remained very good friends. In fact she was concerned that Willow would worry when she was unable to contact Tara in London. Her cell phone had been broken during the kidnapping attempt and she had not replaced it.

Tara could not understand why this amazing gorgeous vampire seemed to want her so badly. She was rather plain and nothing special in her own mind.

Her mind coming back to the present, she took in a sharp breath when Pam squeezed her way between her legs, standing as Tara sat. Pam played her fingers through Tara's thick lovely hair, bending down until their lips met softly, Pam keeping their kissing to soft nibbles until Tara moaned.

Pam captured Tara's lips in a fierce kiss at the sound and as the smell of the woman's arousal filled her senses. Her lips moved to the woman's neck and she kissed and nibbled with blunt teeth. Tara's shoulders tensed at the contact and Pam whispered in her ear, "I promise not to take your blood, unless you beg me to."

Tara nodded and arched her neck, giving the chuckling woman better access. Before she could blink she was completely naked, it was a surreal experience, Pam had undone her clothing so fast her brain had been unable to process it.

She could not help but giggle as Pam, now naked straddled her on the bed. Her giggles turned to a moan when Pam found her nipples, teasing them gently at first and then increasing the pressure until Tara was whimpering in need. Tara sat up, Pam still straddling her lap and she returned the favor, exploring Pam's generous curves with an eager mouth. Pam made little whimpering sounds at the back of her throat.

The women came together frantically, hands seeking out wetness, fingers stroking, plucking and then penetrating until they both moaned and writhed against each other.

"Lay down angel," Pam said, urgency clear in her tone and Tara did as she said, though she was almost paralyzed with her lust.

Pam shifted so that her dripping core was right above Tara's face and her own mouth sought out the little bundle of nerves at Tara's center.

They ate at each other until they became one undulating entity. Tara reveled in the taste of Pam's sweet juices and she ate and lapped and nibbled, barely able to focus because of the wonderful things Pam was doing to her.

They came almost at exactly the same time, Pam with an enthusiastic yelp and Tara with a scream. She saw bright lights behind her eyes and felt like she may pass out, barely holding onto consciousness.

When the recovered, Pam turned, bracing herself above the woman and kissed her, their own juices mingling on their mouths.

"You are wonderful. Thank you," Pam said, giving the woman one last kiss before getting up and retrieving her clothes. She walked from the room buck naked, completely comfortable in her nudity.

Tara lay there enjoying the post-coital buzz. It didn't surprise her at all the Pam had not staid to cuddle and pillow talk with her. She had no delusions that the woman had anything beyond a sexual interest in her. She climbed under the sheets naked, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Eric gritted his teeth, willing the erection that was forming in his tight black jeans away. It seemed his childe had jumped right into bed with the pretty telepath. It sounded like they had enjoyed each other. He pushed down the unexplainable feeling of anger that filled him and focused on his paperwork. He needed to hire someone people to help him with the mess in front of him. All of the former help had to be fired because they had been picked for their beauty and blood type... not their financial and political skills.

But, he needed to get through the most urgent matters before he had time to do any interviews and Pam was already busy as it was. But, apparently she had time to seduce the lovely Tara Maclay, he thought bitterly. He found himself wondering if the woman was a lesbian or if she swung both ways... and almost hit himself for even wondering about it. He had no business developing feelings for the shy and wimpy... yet beautiful human.

**XXXXXXX**

Tara woke up not knowing the time or day. The events of the night before made her smile and she turned to the wall, hoping to be able to guess the time of day by looking out the window. She was a bit startled to realize there were no windows in the room, but then reminded herself that she was in the mansion of a vampire king... of course there would be no windows. Direct sunlight and vampires were non-mixy things after all.

She got up stretching, blushing a little when she realized she was still naked and that she smelled like sex. She walked over to her still packed suitcase and dug around for her watch that indicated it was 4 p.m. She knew this meant that the vampires would be asleep.

She took her time getting ready, showering, shaving and putting on flared jeans and a red button down, fitted shirt. For convenience she pulled her long, still partially wet hair into a pony tail and cautiously left her room. Finding the hallway empty she made her way towards the main room of the mansion, going where Pam had indicated a fully stocked kitchen would be located.

Tara was surprised at how well stocked the kitchen was and could only assume that several other humans must live or work at the mansion. She made herself some eggs and ate a banana.

After cleaning up her mess, she found herself wondering what she should do next. If she was back home she would be working at her beloved library. She wondered if Eric would ask her to use her "gift" to help him deal with running Louisiana. She wouldn't mind as long as it didn't put her in danger. It would be something for her to do, something she could contribute.

She wandered back through the main room and re-entered the hallways from earlier, finding that the Mansion was huge, she walked up the grand staircase and saw she had to decide which direction to go. She decided to go left and the place seemed to be empty. Most of doors were open, rooms empty or only half decorated. The main part of the masion seemed to be the only part that Pam had managed to get to.

She heard a familiar male voice say "Fuck" before an unmistakable sound of glass breaking shattered the silence. Nervous, but curious, she approached the room she heard the commotion from. The door was half open and a very angry and frustrated Eric was running his hands through his disheveled hair. The office looked to be fully finished, the furniture sturdy and old fashioned, the vibe very masculine.

She was about to turn around and leave when she heard him say, "You might as well come in Ms. Maclay."

She was shaking a bit when she entered the office, a vase of some kind lay broken in the corner, obviously thrown across the room in a fit of temper.

"What were you doing outside of my office?" Eric asked, face showing no emotion. She had no idea if he was mad or indifferent regarding her presence.

"I...I was just exploring the house, am I not supposed to?" She asked, her voice wavering a bit with nerves, she was preparing herself for him to lose his temper, going into her defensive mode.

"Will you stop acting like I am going to beat you at any moment and take a seat. It was just a question," he said gruffly and she did as he asked, taking one of the large black leather chairs near his desk.

"I didn't expect any of the vampires to be up so early," she said as he continued to glare at her, trying to break the tension with polite conversation.

"I am very old angel, I can be up pretty much anytime I want, though eventually it will catch up with me if I don't get enough sleep," he explained, not really looking at her, but rather at the papers in front of him as he spoke.

Tara colored at his use of the endearment, but she made not comment, assuming it just slipped or it was common for him to use such terms when he was speaking with women.

He continued to work, adorable with his brow furrowed... she wondered why she was suddenly thinking of him as adorable. Yes he was handsome and sexy... but adorable made him more approachable... and that was not a word she would use to describe the vampire king.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She surprised herself and him by asking.

He was about to say no, but thought better of it, asking instead, "Are you any good with numbers?" He sounded so hopeful she couldn't help but smile when she replied, "Actually math is one of my stronger subjects."

"Well if you can figure these fucking numbers out, I will take you on a shopping spree as a reward," he promised extravagantly.

"You have already done more than enough for me, let me take a look and I will help if I can," she replied, shocking him. Most women he knew would have been excited to receive an offer like that. He was beginning to realize she was not like most women, she was unique. The only other human he knew that he would describe as unique was Buffy.

20 minutes later he looked up, shocked to see that she was looking at him, as if she had been waiting for him to look up for awhile.

At first he was disappointed, "Couldn't make it work?" he asked.

"No... I was able to get it all done. The main account has about $200,000 left, while the household account is almost completely gone... though the investments are doing pretty well so you should have some additional income there," she said, showing him the numbers.

He looked at her in amazement. He didn't care that the numbers were low. He had more than enough of his own money, he just needed to figure out and settle the previous Queen's accounts so it could be reported to interested parties.

"You are amazing!" She was surprised by the compliment, but she was in no way prepared for the full impact of the smile he directed at her.

"It was nothing. I can help with any other paperwork, if you need to do more budgeting and what not. Things will be tight, I'm sure the running of this place is pretty expensive, but we can make it work," she said with enthusiasm.

Eric was seeing a different side to Tara. She was so much more confident and her body language more relaxed when she talked about things that she was really good at. She was even more beautiful in her confidence.

"I am a very wealthy vampire. I just needed to get the former Queen's business in order, before transferring funds over. She made quite a mess of things as you can tell," he surprised himself by sharing.

Tara looked at some of the other papers regarding the former Queen's spending and she tisked, going to work on some other calculations.

After a few minutes of watching her he asked, "Would you be interested in working at my accountant/financial advisor while you're here Tara?"

She was surprised by his use of her first name, and excited by the prospect of having a job while she was here, something to do that was safe and that she could be good at.

She nodded eagerly and she was rewarded with another smile. Tara was worried she may be getting a little too fond of seeing that smile. It was one thing to have sex with Pam, knowing the score and just enjoying it for what it was... it was another thing entirely to get attached to Eric's approval and smiles... the only thing that waited for her down that road was heartache.


	3. Routine

Chapter 3: Routine

Over the next few days Eric and Tara seemed to settle in a routine. She slept until about 3 p.m. every day and then after eating she would join Eric in his office to help him with paperwork. By the end of the week things seemed to finally be under control and Eric was able to contemplate hiring new staff.

Tara always settled into the large comfy seat on the other side of his desk, which had somehow become their desk. All the items she needed for doing her part of the paper work, along with a beautiful blown glass paperweight Eric had given her as a gift, sat on her side, along with an ever present tea cup. Eric had never allowed anyone to share his space before, but it seemed so natural to have her near by for questions.

She was such a peaceful, lovely little thing. She rarely spoke about anything but the work they were doing, but if he said something that pleased her she would give him that beautiful shy smile that made him feel much more human than he wanted to. The fear in her eyes was gradually going away. It would often return if someone other than Pam interrupted them, but when she was alone with him she seemed to feel at ease. He was very careful to be gentle with her.

The few times he had lost his temper in frustration about something Sophie-Ann had done to screw things up…resulting in objects breaking… the look would return and she would shut down. He hated when she returned to that place and spent much time coaxing her back out of it. Now, when he felt his anger coming on, he would simply leave the room and go out of earshot and break one more useless decoration that Pam insisted on buying. His consideration seemed only to extend to her; he still often terrorized others around him, which puzzled Tara and himself.

Eric became very possessive of his time with Tara and hated when anyone, even his childe saw fit to come in and interrupt. Pam had already moved on to a new dancer at Fangtasia and while she would flirt a little with Tara, there had been no other sexual contact between the two of him. He was glad this was the case, because he knew he would, against his better judgment, order his childe to not touch her… and then Pam would surely have even more to torment him with.

**XXXXXXX**

Pam and Tara worked together to schedule 3 days of interviews to find Eric a long-term personal assistant (so Pam could focus on Fangtasia). They were conducted at the bar, since Eric needed to be selective about who knew the location of the royal mansion. He decided it would be a perfect time for Tara to use her "gift" and she was more than happy to read the dozens of people who interviewed. That was, until by half-way through the third day of interviews it was clear that Eric was not going to be happy with any candidate.

After each candidate left, Tara would let Eric and Pam know anything she had seen in their minds that was pertinent. After they weeded out those who had anti-vampire sentiments or who planned on stealing, lying or cheating… and those who were only interested in sex with Eric… there were still at least 10 very strong candidates. All of them were educated, had great resumes and seemed genuinely interested in the position.

"Are you sure you want a human assistant Eric?" Pam sighed, growing tired and frustrated with the interview process.

Tara's head ached like nothing she had ever experienced, she was trying not to complain but she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Yes, I need a human I can trust, that I can send out in the daytime if necessary, that can speak with other humans and gain their trust," Eric explained.

None of the candidates were what he was looking for. They were all annoying, boring or incompetent. He could see himself killing all of the candidates within a week if they came to work for him.

"We have three more candidates," Pam said, her voice monotone. She was clearly unhappy about this fact.

Tara let out an involuntary moan of frustration. Eric turned to her quickly with shrewd eyes. He surprised her by seeming to be concerned about her.

"What is it angel?" he asked, using the endearment he seemed to have decided to bestow on her permanently. Every time he called her that, she felt butterflies in her stomach and it made her heart flutter. She was starting to fear that she was falling for the vampire. She tried so hard not to care about him, not to see all the little signs that underneath the gruff exterior, lay someone who could be very sweet and considerate… and perhaps even a little vulnerable.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, we should have the next person come in," she said, dismissing her pain and trying to focus her foggy brain.

Eric got a serious look on his face and commanded, "Tell me right now Tara, or I will be very angry with you."

Not wanting to make him angry, but knowing she would even if she told him the truth, she sighed saying, "My head really hurts and I'm having a hard time concentrating. I'm also getting pretty photosensitive."

He was up in a flash, and he shocked her by sweeping her up in his arms and walking into his office, turning out the lights and sitting with her, still in his lap on the couch.

**XXXXXXX**

Pam was stunned by her maker's behavior, she was pretty sure her mouth was wide open for a full minute after Eric swept Tara from the room. Then she suddenly got a wide grin on her face as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the one person she knew would be excited to hear the developments. The phone rang a few times before Buffy picked up on the other end.

"Hey Pam, how's it going? Is Tara ok?" Buffy asked.

"She is fine my friend, well she had a bit of headache from using her "gift" all day during interviews, but she is fine now I assume. The second she voiced her complaint about the pain, Eric swept her out of the room and is even now caring for her," Pam said, her voice just a whisper, hoping Eric wouldn't overhear the conversation.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Do you think he's falling for her… for reals?" Buffy asked excitedly. She was practically bouncing in her seat, causing Godric who she was snuggled up with, to chuckle. They had been reviewing upcoming trials before the vampire had called with her news.

"He has set her up in his office. They share the same desk and he is very possessive of her time. The last time I interrupted them during one of their chats I thought he was going to stake me on the spot," Pam replied.

"This is so great! Tara is just what Eric needs. I have to go, we have trials starting in 10 minutes, but keep me posted," Buffy said, hating she had to leave the conversation so quickly.

"Alright, take care my friend. Kick some vampire ass for me," Pam replied with a chuckle before hanging up.

**XXXXXXX**

Back in Eric's office, Tara sat in the blissful silence, letting out a soft moan as Eric massaged her temples and whispered how sorry he was that he hadn't realized she was being overworked.

"It's fine, I'm feeling much better Eric," she said, eyelids fluttering as his lips left a trail of soft kisses across her forehead. Unable to help himself, he kissed her eyes, then her cheeks and then her lips. He kept all the kissing gentle so as not to scare her off.

She did not hesitate, allowing him to kiss away the pain and stress. She had never felt safe with anyone like this in her life. She had been so afraid of him at first, it seemed almost silly that she had been… especially now when he was being so sweet and gentle.

Tara ignored the voice in the back of her head that told her to runaway, that he couldn't possibly want her, not in the long-term. That same voice screamed at her that he was going to tear her already tender heart into shreds. But, she blocked out the voice, living in the moment, allowing this precious intimate time with him.

Even when he started to kiss and nibble at her neck with blunt teeth, Tara still remained pliant. She would have happily given him anything he wanted, including her blood in that moment. She knew he would not harm her physically, even though it was inevitable that he would harm her emotionally in the not too distant future.

"Is that better baby?" He practically purred against her ear and she nodded, short of breath. She was completely boneless against him and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so completely relaxed and happy.

A sharp knock and the voice of an annoyed Pam broke through the moment and Eric growled when Pam asked, "If you are done making out, could we please finish these interviews?"

"Tell them to come back tomorrow, Tara isn't going to do anymore reading tonight," Eric replied firmly.

"I can Eric, I feel much better," Tara said honestly, and she did, 100% in fact.

"No. I will not allow you to risk straining yourself anymore. Do not argue with me Tara. Just do as you're told," he said, returning to arrogant mode to bully her into giving in. Tara felt her mood sour as the spell was broken. She knew that arrogant bully was in there just waiting to come in and ruin her bliss.

"Fine," she said, standing up and going to leave the room without a second glance.

He was in front of her in a split second, making her jump and scowl at him. He smiled at her, amused by her show of defiance and frustration.

He pulled her into his arms, her body remaining stiff, "I'm doing this for your own good angel, now please be a good girl and do as I say," he murmured, leaning down to begin kissing her neck again. She smelled so sweet and her skin was so soft.

"I am not a child or a pet Eric. I have spent my whole life being treated like dirt, and I won't take it from you. Even if it means losing your protection," Tara said, surprising even herself by how assertive she had been.

"Tara I wasn't trying to demean you or treat you like dirt. I was just trying to be considerate of you health," Eric said, starting to grow frustrated.

She noticed his change in mood, as she had always been hyper aware when it came to men and their emotions… mostly because of her father and brother. So, when Eric raised his hand to cup her face she flinched and ducked.

He was shocked, and if he really analyzed his feelings, a little hurt that she thought he would hit her.

"I would never hit you or harm you in anyway Tara," he said, his voice firm, but his touch gentle as he pulled her back into his arms.

She sighed against his chest, giving in to the comfort he offered. "I know that in my head, but my instinct it to flinch," she said in a quite voice.

Eric suddenly came to a big realization, one he did not like in the least. "Tara my angel, were you abused?" He asked, his voice taking on a dark, angry edge. She thought about lying, but she knew he would know. He was very perceptive for someone who came off as so self-centered.

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded against his chest. "Who? Who dared to lay their filthy hands on you?" Eric demanded.

"My father up until I was 18 and old enough to runaway. My brother started to hurt me too, when he turned 16. He was 5 years older than me. I wasn't raped or molested; they just used physical and emotional abuse to control me. My mother was a telepath as well, and a Wicca. My father killed her when I was little, though I was never able to prove it. My mother taught me to hide my gift, but my father had is suspicions. He used to "beat the witch" out of me when I slipped up and gave him the impression that I had read his mind," she said, her voice devoid of emotion as she told the story, though he could feel her hot, salty tears soak his shirt. "Sometimes he just did it for fun. He "trained" my brother to do it as well. He told him that it was how women were meant to be treated, that they needed to be kept in line, like dogs and children."

He was so angry he was almost vibrating with it. How could he have thought this woman weak? She had survived 18 years of torture and abuse and still managed to be sweet, gentle and loving to everyone around her. She was the strongest person he had ever known. He was shamed that he had ever thought her less than courageous. Not wanting to scare her, he forced himself to calm down. He would figure out where her bastard father and brother were… and then he would take great pleasure in killing them slowly.

"Sweetheart. I apologize for frightening you and for being overbearing. It is my nature as a vampire and as king to dictate to others. I cannot promise I will never order you around again, but I will try," he said.

The promise shocked her to her core. It made her hope for just one second that he shared even a fraction of the affection she felt for him.

"And I will try to grow a thicker skin," she promised, a lovely smile on her face. He took that lovely face in his hands and leaned down to taste her one more time, before they needed to lock up and leave…. Sunrise was fast approaching and the less time they spent out in public, the safer Tara was.

**XXXXXX**

**Please let me know what you think. Reviews can be so helpful and inspirational **


	4. What's Love Got to Do With It?

**Chapter 3: What's Love Got To Do With It?**

Tara slept better that evening than she had in a very long time. Eric had left her outside her bedroom door, with a kiss on her forehead and a promise that tomorrow would be the last of the interviews. He would make a decision that very evening. She sensed he wanted to say more to her, but he seemed to be holding himself back.

Tara had never been one to pry, so she didn't ask, she merely smiled at him, and maybe sighed a little when he cupped her face before taking his leave, "You are so very lovely," Eric purred before disappearing from her sight.

Tara held firm in her belief that she was nothing more than a passing fancy, but she vowed she would treasure the time she had with the beautiful vampire.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Her routine the following morning was very much the same as it had been since her arrival. She showered, ate a meal and then went to Eric's office. He was on the phone when she got there and she turned to leave and give him some privacy, but he indicated that she should stay. She sat on her side of the desk, noticing there was a very beautiful fountain pen in a clear container. Curious she opened it, and picked up the pen. She could tell it was a very expensive one, the kind you bought from a display case. She saw that it had writing on it and she instantly felt tears fill her eyes when she read what it said, _To my beautiful Tara. In appreciation for all you're efforts. With Affection, Eric._

When she looked up Eric was smiling at her, and she mouthed "thank you." He continued to talk, but he gestured that she should come over to him. Pen clasped firmly in her delicate hand, she rounded the desk and was only half surprised when he pulled her into his lap. She gave him a shy smile and she could feel herself blushing as he continued the conversation as if nothing unusual was happening.

"Yes, I insist that this be taken care of immediately," he said in the phone, as he nuzzled the side of her neck. She held back a small moan of pleasure as he nibbled it's length with blunt teeth.

"If it is not done, I will make you very sorry Mr. Watts. Yes that is a threat," he growled before slamming the phone down, making her jump.

"Sorry sweetheart, that man drives me insane with all his excuses," Eric grumbled against her before grasping her chin gently and turning her to face him, "Do you like it darling?" he asked, referring to the pen.

"It was very thoughtful of you Eric," Tara replied breathlessly. He was wreaking havoc with her hormones at the moment.

When he pulled her in for a deep, demanding kiss she was lost. She felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing but the vampire who held her. She would have gladly done anything he requested in that moment. They were interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared and a very familiar giggle.

"Hello Magister, Enforcer. Any action this time around?" Eric asked, not looking away from the doe-like eyes that held him captive.

"Only had to stake one vamp, the others got less permanent punishments," Buffy replied as she followed Godric into the office. Her sweetie was holding her hand and he pulled out a chair for her to sit in, taking the chair that Tara had just left.

Buffy took in every detail of the desk and the office. It was obvious that Tara had become a somewhat permanent fixture in a very short amount of time. Buffy was ecstatic. Perhaps Eric had finally found his true love, the woman that would change him forever.

Hand still in Godric's she leaned forward, "Sooooo you two... anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Her eyes were sparkling as she asked.

"I have yet to find a personal assistant, I will have to make a decision tonight so Tara doesn't become overly tired from the excessive mind reading she has been doing for the last three days," Eric replied, unwilling to let go of Tara, but feeling a bit uncomfortable under the former slayer's perceptive gaze.

"I doubt you will be able to find one that you will deem perfect my childe, your standards are very exacting," Godric said, making Buffy and Tara giggle.

"Why not make Tara your assistant? She is pretty much one right now anyway," Buffy turned to Tara and added," I got the impression you weren't leaving much behind in London, maybe you should stay here for awhile, even when the threat is gone," Buffy suggested, looking to her mate who lifted an eyebrow at her boldness. His girl was always trying to fix things for people, trying to help them find the same level of bliss she had found. It was one of her many endearing qualities.

"That my dear Buffy, is a perfect idea. I feel quite stupid for not having thought of it myself," Eric said with a grin. He really did feel stupid for not having thought of it. Especially since he never pictured a future scenario where she wasn't sitting across from him at the desk.

"Would you really want me to be?" Tara asked, shocked at the suggestion and surprised that he was considering it. There were so many people more qualified than she for the position. While the thought of getting to stay with him longer than planned seemed like the most wonderful idea in the world, the more cynical part of her wanted to run away. She was already half in love with him. The power he had over her already was frightening.

"I don't think you have ever been wrong before Godric, but you are this time. I have indeed found quite the most perfect assistant," Eric said with a smile, still looking at Tara, who was looking overwhelmed, but happy overall.

"I am happy to be wrong. I am sure you will be a wonderful assistant Tara. You are just what my childe needs," Godric said with a kind smile as he stood. Buffy stood as well, looking quite pleased with herself.

"We have had a very long journey and it seems we may actually have a couple days alone. We will be going now, to take advantage of that," Godric said, pulling a smiling Buffy against his side.

"Bye guys, be good," Buffy said with a wink as they left the Eric and Tara alone in the office.

"Well your first official duty will be to cancel all those interviews and then we are going to go out to dinner to celebrate," Eric said after a few minutes.

"Yes your majesty, I will do that right away," Tara replied with a grin.

He growled, nipped at her ear and let her get up to make her calls. The sound of his new title on her full lips was more arousing than Eric could have ever imagined.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sookie had been working at Lupine for a week now and she loved it there. The rest of the staff, a mix of male and female werewolves had taken her under their wing. Even though she was human, the fact that she belonged to Alcide and that she had helped rid the area of Russell's wolves, went a long way towards endearing herself to them.

It had been several weeks since Debbie had crashed into their apartment, making threats of violence. Sookie hadn't heard anything further and Alcide was vigilant, but in no way panicked.

It was almost time for the bar to open so she rushed through her set-up and then grabbed a bag of trash that had been waiting by the back kitchen door to be taken out.

She was humming to herself, excited that Alcide was going to arrive at any moment, after a long day of work for his father's construction company. He was always so sexy in his work clothes, a light sheen of sweat on his tan skin. She could just picture a drop making it's way down his washboard abs. He spent most nights at the bar now, hanging out with his friends and flirting with her when she had a free moment. Their life together was coming together nicely. The sex was amazing and he treated her like an equal. He shared all of himself with her, nothing was held back or hidden. She loved him so much it was an ache in her chest. She couldn't wait to get him home tonight. It was Friday and they had both managed to get Saturday off. She planned on keeping him in bed all day.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she failed to hear those of the three men that approached her. One minute she was thinking about the sexy lingerie she had purchased the night before, the next there was only darkness.


	5. Alone in the Darkness

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I re-read through what I had already written, watched some Buffy and got inspired. Hopefully the next few chapters will come to me more easily and I can get them to you in a timely manner. Please let me know what you think about the story!**

**Chapter 5: Alone in the Darkness**

Sookie groaned, her swollen eyes slowly opening. Once her vision cleared and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she tried to figure out where she was. She had no memory after taking the garbage out behind Lupine and her heart began to pound with fear.

Trying to calm her rapid heart rate she took deep breaths through her nose and gagged at the smell of the room she was in. It seemed to be a basement, the floor was concrete and there was a lot of stuff in boxes. She didn't know where the smell was coming from, but it smelled like something was rotten.

Closing her eyes she used the only weapon she had, her mind. She concentrated on listening for any brain waves near by. She started to pick up on the thoughts of a female mind and she knew instantly who had taken her captive.

_Stupid bitch is going to pay for taking what is mine and helping kill my pack members. Might as well see what I can get for her as a hostage first. Bet Alcide would do anything to get his pretty blonde whore back… maybe even one of the vamps will pay me to get her back. _

Sookie prayed that Alcide was already tracking her. He must know people who could tell him where he could find Debbie, and certainly he could trace both of their scents. It was only a matter of time… at least she hoped it was only a matter of time.

**XXXXXXXX**

Buffy woke from what had started out as a very peaceful sleep with a gasp. Her heart was pounding and familiar arms wrapped around her, pulling her against a hard, cool chest.

"What is it my love?" Godric asked, searching her beautiful face with concern.

"I had a dream about Sookie. I think it was real. She's in trouble, she's somewhere really dark and she's chained to a wall and she's been badly beaten," Buffy said, grabbing the cell phone next to her bed and pulling up Alcide's number.

It picked up after one ring and Alcide wasted no time in telling Buffy what had happened, "She's been taken, and I think it's my ex, I'm trying to track down where Debbie had been staying, but everyone is keeping quite. I tried tracking Sookie's scent but Debbie used something to cover both their scents, garbage and decaying animals are really effective for throwing one of us off the hunt," Alcide rambled, clearly distraught.

"We'll find her Alcide. We can be there tonight. Eric currently had a telepath under his protection, I'm sure Tara will be able to help," Buffy said in a soothing tone.

"Ok, ok. Thanks, I really appreciate it. Call me and let me know when you all will be arriving and I'll pick you up at the airport," Alcide offered, relieved that he would have help finding his Sookie. God, it was eating him alive. He wanted her back in his arms, safe and smiling that beautiful smile, bringing her sunshine into his life. She was everything to him and if he lost her, he wouldn't be able to go on. He should have killed Debbie when he had a chance, but he had never been a killer. But, if he could have seen into the future he would have done so without regret. Someone would die for this, and it would be slow and painful if his sweet girl was hurt.

"This is an emergency. Godric and Eric and fly us there, we'll meet you at your place in three hours," Buffy promised. They talked for a few more moments and then hung up. It was almost sunset and she and Godric would go to see Eric as soon as it did.

"So much for our alone time," Buffy pouted, then sighed when Godric started to nibble at her lower lip, giving her one long lingering kiss and then getting up out of their bed.

"We have an eternity my darling," he promised, lifting her into his arms, making her giggle and carrying her into the bathroom so they could shower and dress.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**The previous evening...**

Tara and Eric sat side by side in the booth of a cute little Italian place only a half-hour away from the royal mansion. Eric's body guards were at a discreet distance, watching everyone who went in and out of the restaurant. Eric would have left them at home, but his detective Guy Watts had yet to find Clayton and he would not risk Tara's safety. She was much too important to him, an importance that had very little to do with her telepathy.

"What sounds good sweetheart?" He asked looking over her shoulder at the menu. It had been so long since he had eaten real food, he wasn't even sure what half of the stuff on there was or what it would taste like. He had never really thought about things like food and basic human necessities, not until Tara had come into his life at least. Pam had always taken care of the ordering end of things at Fangtasia, so he had never had to really worry about what modern humans like to eat in bars. The thousands of human women he had been with over his 1,000 years as a vampire had never been important enough, or around long enough, to necessitate worrying about such things. An hour of meaningless sex and feeding did not require him to wine and dine them. They simply offered themselves and he took.

He knew that Tara would more than likely give herself to him even without the romancing, but he found himself wanting to do these simple things for her. She had suffered much in her short life, and he intended to make-up for her mistreatment by men that should have loved and cared for her.

She was so very lovely, a smile on her face as she looked at the menu and then at him, pink in her cheeks from her excitement about being out on a date with him. He was pleased that she was so happy to be out with him.

"I think I'll try the Chicken Parmesan," she said with a little nod and she told the waitress that when she came, the woman also taking Eric's order for a True Blood. He couldn't believe he planned on drinking one, but if Tara didn't want him to drink from her yet, he knew it would be necessary for him to drink True Bloods and the supply of human blood they had on tap at the mansion. He didn't have any desire to feed on anyone but Tara. He had tried the other night, but he had sent the woman away, feeling completely unexcited by the little dark-haired, too skinny woman. He wanted the curvy woman who sat up against him, leaning into his chest, his arm around her shoulders.

She was stunning in a little black dress that hugged every curve. It was torture knowing he needed to take things slow, to show her that even an ancient vampire could treat her with the respect she deserved. That not all men would hurt her.

She turned to look up at him, and he played with her loose hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and her light perfume. "This is wonderful Eric. I haven't been on a date in so long and I've never been on a date with a man before," she said, looking shy again all of the sudden.

"I can't even remember the last time I was out on a proper date, I'm not completely sure I ever have been," he said honestly, looking puzzled as he tried to remember a date in the last few hundred years. Perhaps back in the days when women rarely went around unchaperoned and it was difficult to get a woman alone otherwise.

"Well this one is wonderful," she replied happily.

He could not resist kissing her, teasing her mouth until she opened for him, allowing him to explore deeper. She responded with the little whimper that he loved so much and before he even thought about it, he had pulled her into his lap.

The waitress clearing her throat- having arrived with Tara's food and Eric's synthetic blood-broke them apart. Eric looked very pleased and Tara was feeling equal parts embarrassment and joy.

Tara ate at his insistence, enjoying her food, sneaking glances at Eric, who returned each smile. Though, Eric was not pleased with the True Blood. It was awful, but he tried to force it down his throat.

"Why are you drinking that stuff Eric?" She asked confused, he didn't seem like the type that would. She assumed he had blood donors that either came to or lived in the mansion. She tried not to think about them, hating the idea of him doing something so intimate with another woman.

"I have no desire to feed from anyone but you darling. But, I will not until you are ready. Until then I will content myself with our store of donated blood at the mansion. I find that I cannot stomach this crap though," he replied, pushing the offensive bottle away with an adorable grimace.

Warmth filled Tara to her core. She couldn't believe he was essentially telling he wanted only her. Did that mean that he could be faithful to her in the long run? She didn't dare hope for it. She didn't know what she wanted from Eric in the long run. Could they be a couple for years and years? She found it didn't matter in that moment. She knew without any doubts that he would not hurt her purposefully and that he would protect her, including from himself.

"Drink from me tonight Eric. I'm not sure I'm ready for sex yet. Not because I don't want to have sex with you, but because my feelings for you are deeper and more complex than a one night stand. I would like to take our time and get to know each other better," she said quietly, not quite believing she was being so bold and straightforward.

Eric felt a bolt of lust, half for her blood, the other half for just her. "If you are sure my love, I want nothing more than to taste you. I will never hurt you. We can wait as long as you need to make love. Though I warn you I want you very badly and will do anything to convince you to come to my bed," he said with a wicked grin. He hoped she would want it all soon, but he would be as patient as was possible with his nature and temperament.

She smiled back, feeling a bolt of lust. She knew that it would not be long before she gave herself to him fully. She could only hope he treated her with care.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at the mansion that same evening...**

Eric laid down next to Tara on his bed, kissing her gently, moving from her lips, to her nose, her eyes and finally her neck. He nibbled, sucked and licked until she was moaning in pleasure. "Let me pleasure you during this my angel, it will make it hurt less and will please me greatly. Just my hand love, that's all," he promised, continuing his attention to her neck.

"Oh yes please Eric, please," she begged, wanting relief from the pressure that he was building in her.

She felt his hand trail down her leg, pulling up the skirt of her dress and she stopped breathing, a gasp of anticipation escaping her lips. He drew circles on her skin, teasing her by touching everywhere but her core. He played with the edge of her lacy panties, finally finding her soaking wet slit, growling when her wetness coated his clever fingers. When he touched where she needed it the most, she screamed for him. Her hoarse cries filled his room as he circled her nub, her back arching, pressing breasts that begged for his lips up like an offering. Quickly pulling down they top of her dress he took a perfect cherry red nipple into his mouth.

"Bite me Eric, please," she begged, wanting to feel him penetrate the virgin skin of her creamy white neck. He obeyed her request, moving back to her neck. When he slid his fangs into her skin gently, and took the first pull of blood, she came screaming, her world exploding. Her orgasm came in waves, matching the rhythm of his sucking at her neck. She screamed and screamed until she could feel herself on the verge of losing consciousness.

Eric growled, the sounds of her screams, the taste of her blood and the movement of her amazing body against him had him coming like a teenage boy. When he pulled away, careful not to take too much blood, he laughed, the joy and beauty of the moment overhwelming him.

She turned, seeing the joy on his face and she joined him in the giddy laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present time...  
**

The persistent buzz of his cell phone on the side table next to the bed woke Eric from his rest. He groaned, but then smiled, feeling Tara's warm body against him. They had fallen asleep almost instantly the night before, exhausted and elated. Sweet words and endearments exchanged before they both passed out. Her head was on his chest, her body wrapped around him. He tightened his hold on her for a moment, before grabbing for the offending object. He couldn't ignore it. He was king now afterall.

He saw who was calling and he growled, "This better be good my dear."

"Eric, Sookie's been taken. I promised Alcide we would bring Tara and help him find her. We need to leave soon. I had a dream about where she is... I'm afraid she is going to die if we don't reach her soon," Buffy said, Eric untangled himself gently from Tara and sat up.

"How long has she been missing?" Eric asked, getting up and sending a signal through the maker/childe bond, letting Pam know she was needed.

"Almost 24 hours now. Alcide thinks it's his ex Debbie. The bitch covered her and Sookie's scent so he can't track them that way. I know you're king now, so maybe Godric and I should just take her..." Buffy started to suggest but Eric growled, "No way. She does not leave my sight. Especially not with Clayton still on the loose. We'll be ready in a half hour. I'll meet you at your home and we can fly from there," he said quickly.

"Thanks Eric. We'll see you then," Buffy replied, before hanging up to continue her own preparations.

Pam came into the room, an eye raised when she looked over at the bed, Tara still asleep and only in her bra and panties. "Sookie has been taken. We need Tara to help find her. I am going along to keep an eye on her. We can't take any guards as we'll be flying with our own power. Arrange for some of the best to fly by plane to Mississippi to meet us there. Also, you are in charge of everything while I'm gone. Chow can take care of Fangtasia for a few days if need be." Eric said, walking over to the bed and laying back down next to Tara.

"Baby you need to wake up," he said softly, rubbing her hair and back until she woke up, giving him a breathtakingly beautiful smile. She could tell instantly that something was wrong, though he did return her smile and kiss her lips gently.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting up, blushing a little when she noticed Pam, who gave her a wicked smile.

"I wondered if this was how things were going to end up," Pam drawled, obviously checking Tara out.

"Tara is mine," Eric growled at his childe whose smile on grew wider at his possessive behavior. It was about time, Pam thought to herself.

"I can see that. Now I will go get everything arranged so you two can have some privacy."

Once Pam was gone, he quickly explained what was happening and Tara nodded, seeing how important finding this girl was. She didn't know her, but if she could help save a life, and assist her new friends and the vampire she loved (yes she knew that she loved him without a doubt after last night, then she would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sookie fought back tears. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she was beginning to wonder if Alcide was going to be able to find her in time. She had learned from listening to Debbie's thoughts that she had very effectively covered up their scent trail.

The woman in question came down the stairs, sauntering into the room, half-naked and grinning.

"Well bitch, thought life was pretty perfect didn't you? Alcide loves you, you have a new home and a new job where everyone thinks you are such a darling. Guess what darling... you're perfect life is about to become a perfect nightmare," Debbie growled, pulling a knife from behind her back.

Sookie did her best to hide her fear, but she could not hold back the scream of pain as Debbie drug the knife down her right thigh, leaving a shallow cut in it's wake.


	6. Rescue Mission

**A/N: Here you go! See... I told you I would actually get a chapter done today :-). I was almost sucked into reading another Harry Potter Fanfic (this time Hermione/Lucius) but I told myself I couldn't read the rest of it until I got at least one chapter of my own out. I never thought I would get so into HP fics... but you know me, I love odd pairings :-). Anyhoo... Hope you enjoy this chapter. More of this and 'Love Enough to Hate' later this week. This is a dramatic chapter in a lot of ways... and the next will be too. Hopefully there is enough fluff to soften it all.  
**

**Chapter 5: Rescue Mission**

Eric and Tara arrived at Godric and Buffy's mansion in record time. They all exchanged greetings, but quickly moved to the front of the property, preparing to leave for Mississippi. Buffy was very worried after having had the dream earlier that evening. She feared that they would be too late to rescue Sookie. It was well known that werewolves had little to no control, especially if they had not pack loyalties. Debbie had been set adrift after the death of most of her pack members, and it was highly likely that a handful remained and were bent on causing trouble.

Buffy stepped into her mate's arms, giving him a smile and a kiss before they took off flying. She had become accustomed to traveling this way. It was often the best and most expedient option for stood with her mouth hanging open in shock at how fast the ancient vampire had disappeared from sight. They were out of sight before she could even blink.

Eric chuckled, gave her a tender smile and held his arms open. She walked into his embrace and snuggled against him, enjoying the smell of his cologne. It was a very warm night and his cool skin was soothing and the perfect temperature against her warm skin.

"Put your arms around my neck sweet girl and hold on tight. We should only be in the air for 10-15 minutes at the most," he promised.

She gulped, but did as he asked. "Don't be afraid, I would never allow any harm to come to you," he whispered against her ear, laying a kiss on her neck. She could not help the moan that escaped her lips, and be growled a bit at her eager response to such an innocent touch. She could feel that he was hard against her and it made her wish very much that they could just go back home. But, she knew that a young woman's life hung in the balance, so she suppressed her longing as best she could.

"I know Eric. I trust you completely," Tara replied and she giggled when he gave a playful growl and captured her lips with his own.

"That's my good girl," Eric praised, and then before she could fully process her pleasure at his words, they were off.

She let out a little 'eep' of surprise but that was it. She found it impossible to keep her eyes open without feeling light-headed and a bit motion-sick. So, she simply pressed her face against Eric's neck, and held on for dear life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eric made sure he landed as gently as possible outside Alcide's apartment building. Godric, Buffy and Alcide were waiting outside for them when they landed. It was still early in the evening so they had time to at least get started on trying to locate Sookie.

Eric took a moment to steady an obviously disoriented Tara. She leaned into Eric, feeling a bit dizzy and nauseated. "Breathe my darling... that's right... through your nose baby. It will pass," Eric soothed, rubbing her back and kissing her clammy forehead.

"I'm fine, I just need a second," Tara replied, leaning into his comforting touch.

Buffy could barely repress an 'awwwww' as she watched how loving and attentive Eric was being. She squeezed Godric's arm and he smiled indulgently at his mate. He was also pleased to see that Eric seemed to have found someone he could truly care about... that was not already taken.

Alcide was dumbfounded by the Viking's behavior, he didn't even know that old vampire had it in him. He shook his head, exhaustion and worry making his head spin.

Once Tara had her bearings back, they all went into the apartment to sit down and talk about everything Alcide knew about the abduction.

It turned out he knew very little and his frustration was evident. When he spoke he sounded so lost and broken it broke Buffy and Tara's heart.

"If you can give me something of hers, something you gave her, that she values, maybe I could get in contact with her telepathically. Even if she's far away, I think I should be able to contact her," Tara said, her voice shy now that she was the focus of so much attention.

"You can really do that?" Alcide asked, stepping forward with so much hope in his eyes Tara could only pray that it would work.

"I've done it before. I knew another telepath once; we experimented a little with communicating from various distances. It seemed to help if we had objects that belonged each other... helped to focus the energy," Tara explained.

Alcide practically ran from the room and came back with a necklace in his hands. He held it reverently, and put it into Tara's outstretched hands.

"I gave this to her the night she moved in. She loves it. The only reason she wasn't wearing it was because the clasp on the chain broke. I was going to buy her a new chain for it," he said, looking like he was going to break down. Tara reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in sympathy.

She ignored Eric's growl next to her ear. She got that he was an alpha... but it kind of annoyed her that he would posture when the werewolf could obviously care less about her or anyone other than his beloved Sookie. If she was really honest, she would admit it turned her on a bit as well.

"Calm yourself Eric, or you will leave," Godric commanded from across the room and Eric obeyed. He didn't like Tara touching another man. The thought of her even looking at another man filled him with rage. His possessiveness surprised him, but the calm voice of his maker broke through the mindless emotion and calmed him. "I apologize," he said simply, stunning everyone in the room.

"I need everyone to be very quiet and no one touch me, it will break my concentration," she commanded, growing more and more confident before their eyes. This was something she knew, something she was good at. It made her feel powerful and pushed away her innate shyness.

She went to the middle of the room and sat on the floor, legs crossed. Holding the heart shaped locket in her hands she centered herself, calling out Sookie's name in her mind.

_Sookie. If you can hear me. My name is Tara. I am friends with Buffy, Godric and Eric. They have asked me to try to help find you. I'm a telepath as well. Alcide is here with me as well. Please respond if you can hear me._

Tara waited, the room completely silent as she had requested. She felt a tingling at the back of her head and a very soft, but clear voice filled her head.

_Tara... Tara I can hear you. Please, tell Alcide I'm alive, but I'm hurt and I don't know if I will survive if Debbie comes back down with her knife again. God it hurts Tara. She's covered my scent with rotting garbage. I heard a garbage truck earlier... and I heard a school bell ringing earlier. I've been reading Debbie's thoughts, but she hasn't been thinking much about our location. Except she mentioned that Jeff was going to angry about the stink in his house... oh God she's coming back... please HURRY_

Tara grasped her head and groaned in agony as Sookie yelled in her brain. She looked up, fear in her eyes and she wasted no time telling them what she learned, " It was garbage day in the neighborhood she's in, there's also a school nearby and Debbie thought the name Jeff in relation to the house," Tara revealed quickly. Eric helped her up and pulled her into his arms, massaging her temples, willing her obvious pain away.

"Son of Bitch, I know where she is. We need to go now," Alcide yelled and they all rushed out to his truck.

He gave directions to the vampires who took off at once, Buffy went along, but Eric insisted that Tara go with Alcide. She agreed only because she knew that man would need some support.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The relief Sookie had felt after Tara contacted her was short lived when she heard the door above her open. She prayed that the information she gave would be of some use in tracking her. She knew she did not have long to live if Debbie continued to torture her. She was bleeding, slowly, but surely from a wound in her stomach. Her arms and legs were covered with blood encrusted cuts. Everything hurt and she was so hungry she could barely stand it. Long ago she had given up fighting and had urinated in her clothing. She was in so much pain she didn't have the energy to feel humiliated.

"Well whore, I hope you're ready for some more. I was thinking I was gonna ask for some ransom, but I think I'm gonna save myself the trouble and just kill you now," Debbie sneered, pulling the knife from earlier out of the waist of her jeans.

She walked up to Sookie, pressing the blade against the tender skin of her neck and asked, "Any last words whore?"

"Fuck... You..." Sookie said through gritted teeth. If she was going to die, she would not give Debbie the pleasure of watching her break down or hearing her bag.

Debbie raised the knife and Sookie knew she was going to die. "I love you Alcide," she yelled into the air, tears streaming down her face when suddenly Debbie was thrown across the room.

"You will be able to tell him that Sookie, just hang in there," Buffy said, watching as Godric and Eric beat the crap out of Debbie. She didn't stand a chance. She was torn to bits in moments. Neither vampire took a single taste of her. She was tainted as far as they were concerned. Both had lovelier and more pure sources of blood.

"Oh God. Thank you Jesus," Sookie said, allowing the sob that was caught in the back of her throat to escape. Buffy cut her out of her restraints and carried the sobbing woman from the building.

Buffy carried her out into the back yard, the screeching of tires and car doors slamming alerted them to Alcide and Tara's arrival.

Alcide tore into the backyard and went to his knees in front of Sookie who was cradled in Buffy's arms. He had tears in his eyes as he gently pulled his love into his arms and she cried against his neck. "Oh honey we need to get you to a doctor," he said, seeing all the blood.

Eric looked down at Tara, "May I have your permission to give her my blood? It will heal her. She doesn't have to touch me, I can drip it in her mouth. But you know it will tie her to me...though it will fade over time."

"Of course Eric," Tara said without hesitation. She knew that he did it only to save the poor woman, who looked in a bad way. She would never allow her jealousy or feelings of possessiveness to prevent him from healing someone. Sookie and Alcide obviously loved each other very deeply. She was not concerned that the woman would try and steal Eric.

He kissed her quickly, touched by her lack of hesitation to save another. She was goodness personified.

"May I give her my blood. I have no designs on her. I am interested in only one woman, and she stands over there," Eric asked Alcide when he reached the couple in the center of the yard.

Alcide didn't want to say yes, but he knew it would heal her quickly. "Sweetheart, will you take his blood?"

Sookie seemed hesitant, though she was in pain. She looked up at the vampire and then over at Tara, "She is mine and she has agreed to allow this. I want none but her. This is merely to save you Sookie. I will ask nothing else of you," Eric promised.

She nodded her head and he bit into his arm, dripping his healing blood into her mouth... in no way touching her as he promised. When Sookie had enough he pulled away, standing up and watching as the woman healed in front of his eyes. Tara came up behind him, took his hand in her own and brought his healing wrist to her mouth. She laid a loving kiss on his wound, and then surprised him by licking the remaining blood from his skin.

He growled in pleasure at her actions, pulling her to him and kissing her fiercely, the taste of his blood on her sweet lips driving him mad with lust.

"Ummm guys, I think maybe we should get these two home and then you could find a more private place to get it on," Buffy suggested, obviously pleased and amused by the display.

"Yes, I think some privacy is exactly what we need," Eric replied, scooping a giggling Tara up into his arms.

**A/N Hope you didn't think the rescue was too easy. This is really just setting up some bigger action to come... so don't worry that everything is going to be just fluff after this! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Alpha

**A/N I was inspired and decided to put out another chapter tonight... this one a little shorter... but significant and enough to make it worth posting tonight :-) This story is going in a direction I didn't originally plan. Tara is starting to really get sassy. I know she was so shy and quiet on Buffy... and she will have more moments of that. But, as I see it, just like on Buffy... with the right person she can really flourish and find that confidence she needs to show the world who she really is. I hope throughout the story her deep wisdom and pure heart will shine through... even when she's being sassy with Eric... which he totally deserves! The following is very mature and graphic at times... you have been warned! I would love feedback on what you think if you have the time to leave a comment. More to come this week.  
**

**Chapter 7: Alpha**

After making sure Alcide and Sookie were safely returned to their apartment, Godric and Buffy left immediately for home and the rest of their "vacation." Eric found he needed to be patient about his own return to Shrevport as the two telepaths seemed dead-set on bonding.

Eric was not the only male supernatural in the room who seemed eager for the girls to finish their chatting and decide they needed to go to bed. Alcide was pacing the small living room and giving Eric looks that clearly asked 'can't you just drag her out of here?'

It amused Eric enough that he decided he would let Tara talk with Sookie a little longer.

"You were amazing Tara. We should practice the distance stuff when you are back in Louisiana. That way we can stay in touch and we won't have to pay long distance," Sookie joked and the two girls giggled. They were both snaking on an assortment of junk food. Sookie had been starving after she healed fully and one hot shower and a thousand calories later... she was back to feeling 100 percent again.

Tara agreed it was a good idea and they exchanged small items to better their chances of communication. Sookie gave Tara her favorite scrunchie... and Tara gave Sookie a small charm bracelet that she liked... but that she could bear to part with.

After another half hour of chatting Eric finally decided that like Alcide, he could wait no longer.

"Darling, perhaps we should let Alcide and Sookie get some rest," he suggested in a smooth voice as he approached her.

Before Tara could respond, Sookie begged, "Just a few more minutes, I've only met one other telepath before and he sucked at it! I want to know more about Tara."

"Sookie you've been through an awful lot... You and Tara can catch up soon. I think you should go to bed," Alcide said, coming to stand next to Eric in a show of brotherly solidarity.

"I know Alcide, but I want her to stay longer," Sookie replied, her voice indicating that she was going to be stubborn.

"I will bring her to visit you again soon Sookie. Now come on Tara, the sun will rise in two hours and I want to get us home," Eric insisted, talking her arm and pulling her up off the couch gently.

Tara was getting a bit irritated with the macho display by both men. "We are grown adults and can make our own decisions. I think both of you can manage to keep it in your pants long enough to let us talk a little longer," Tara replied... beyond shocked by the harshness of her tone. She had never spoken as such, to anyone.

Sookie rose standing next to her friend in a show of support, "Well said Tara. These two are starting to get a little too bossy for my taste, let's go in the other room and let them brood out here without us."

The girls turned to leave but Eric kept a firm hold on Tara. "Do not be a stubborn child. You will come with me this instant Tara. You will obey me in this," Eric insisted in his most arrogant tone.

Tara was stunned, he was crossing a line with her. If she wasn't so furious, she would have seen her willingness to stand up to him as a sign that she trusted he would not hurt her... but all she could see was her own red hot fury.

"How dare you speak to me like that Eric Northman. You may be a vampire king, but I am not a vampire, and you are not my ruler," she said, turning to face him head on, her eyes filled with fire.

Eric was furious, shocked and very turned on by her defiance. He loved that she was coming into her own, a short time with him and she had come out of her shell... and his pretty little kitten had claws.

"You are MINE Tara... you will do as I say always," he challenged, hard as a rock.

Tara grew even more furious with him, but she was unable to ignore the wetness that formed in her panties. She wanted to slap him, leave him and fuck him all at once. She was breathing harshly, her heart pounding... she stepped up to him, craning her neck to look up into his face and she said simply, "Make Me."

He growled low in his chest, her words thrusting him into full blown desire. If they did not leave soon he was going to take her for the first time on the floor in Alcide's apartment... that was not an option. He stepped forward and pulled her to him, slowly lower his mouth to her neck. He bit her... hard... with blunt teeth and she gasped. The pain sent bolts of lightening straight to her core. He moved his mouth to the shell of her ear and whispered in a harsh voice, "I am going to fuck you until you can no longer stand... until you know who you belong to... who you will always belong to."

Tara was overwhelmed with lust, she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone or anything ever. She felt so powerful, even as he dug his fingers into her tender flesh. He was stronger than her, more powerful than anyone she had ever met... but she knew that he was not the only one. He made her powerful. He made her feel safe and complete enough to reach out and take what should have always been hers.

"When we are done tonight... you will know who you belong to as well," she responded boldly.

He growled with wicked pleasure at her words... oh he liked this side of his little angel very much... very much indeed.

He picked her up into his arms, and she did not fight him. She mumbled words of goodbye towards Alcide and Sookie, but did not take her eyes from his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He walked them outside to the side of the apartment building. His lips crashed down on hers and they ate at one another until they were on the verge of madness.

"Take me home," she commanded, even as she bit down onto his neck, drawing blood and lapping at it.

A feral groan of pure ecstasy escaped his lips and he set her down, only to turn her around, forcing her to bend at the waist.

"Brace yourself on the wall," he commanded and she only nodded in reply. Needing him so badly, not caring that there first time was going to be in an alley. She could not go another moment without feeling him inside of her.

"Tell me you want this sweetheart, if you want me to stop I will," he assured her, though it would take every ounce of will he had left.

"I need you Eric. I need you now," was her only reply.

He pulled down her pants, ripping her lace panties from her dripping core. Without any further hesitation he slammed into her and she screamed. It hurt a bit at first even though she was soaking we, he was so very large... but it was glorious. The pain subsided as he began to thrust and she screamed his name again and again until she was hoarse. He was so big, he filled her to the brim. He stretched her in ways she could never have imagined.

"You are MINE, say it Tara, say it now!" He commanded.

"I am yours... just yours Eric," she sobbed in reply and he grunted in satisfaction, reaching around to play with her clit as he thurst into her brutally.

When he knew she was close he leaned down, sinking fangs into her lovely neck and drawing her blood into him.

He whispered mine against her neck... then biting his own wrist even as he pounded into her... he brought his it to her lips. She latched on without hesitation.

"Say it! Say it now my sweet girl," he demanded gruffly.

She knew what he wanted to hear and what she wanted to say... she whispered "Mine," against his bleeding flesh and they both fell over the edge.

When she slumped forward in exhaustion, he pulled her into his arms, picking her up and cradling her like a child. He kissed her forehead, her eyes and her sweet lips.

"God Baby, I'm sorry. I meant for our first time to be more romantic than that," Eric said, feeling very ashamed. He knew she had wanted it too, but he should have waited until they got home... though he could not say he regretted it.

"It was perfect," was her only reply as she snuggled up against him. He knew she meant was she said, he could feel her bone deep contentment.

He held as if she was the most precious thing in the entire world. He whispered endearments against her ear, telling her how lovely and perfect she was. She basked in his loving words and attention. She could feel his emotions swirling around inside of her. It felt like, even now, even after the fierce lovemaking was over, that he was still inside of her... that he would always be inside of her.

At the same time Eric was thinking that he had shared blood with others before, but he had never felt them so clearly. It was if he and Tara were one being.

A thought suddenly entered his orgasm scrambled brain and he realized that he had done the unthinkable. He, Eric Northman, former Viking King, current Vampire King of Louisiana and overall cold-hearted bastard... had bonded himself forever to a human.

"My God," he whispered against her warm, soft cheek... part reverence, part fear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sookie was not so easily swayed and she was still pouting even as Eric and Tara had reached their peak only yards away from the apartment.

"Come on sweetheart, you know I was just dying to be alone with you. Please forgive me" Alcide asked, knowing with his Sookie, sometimes it was best to just grovel until she forgave. She was the most stubborn woman he had ever met... and he loved her for it.

Sookie finally relented, she loved him so much and she wanted him to hold her, to reassure her that she had indeed survived and that she was safe.

"Take my to bed," she replied simply, and he swept her up into his arms, kissing her giggling mouth.

"I love you so much," he said fiercely against her cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Bound

**A/N: Again I apologize for my lack of updating. I continue to fight writer's block, but the following chapter suddenly came to me while eating lunch today. My muse seems to be stuck on HP at the moment… Severus will not leave me alone ****. You will be seeing a HP fic posted from by fairly soon. If you are into that verse as well… hope you will give it a try.**

**It's a short chapter... but I hope you enjoy. I am hoping to have chapter 9 of this story out this weekend, along with the next chapter of Love Enough to Hate.  
**

**Chapter 8: Bound**

Eric flew them home only moments after Tara was fully recovered from the most mind-blowing sex of her life. She savored the sweetness of her feelings for the vampire who held her heart captive. He was equal parts light and darkness. She had delighted in his loss of control; flattered and excited that she could engender such passion in the ancient vampire.

She felt powerful. She felt loved.

But when her heart rate slowed and she slowly came back to her usual level of self-awareness, she realized that her own emotions did not dance alone inside her soul. She could feel other emotions, heavy and complex; mingling with her own.

When Eric landed outside the mansion, carrying her bridal style into what she now considered her home, she took a moment to look at him; to open herself up to the signals he was sending her. She realized she was not just picking up on his feelings in the usual empathetic sort of way… she was truly feeling what he was feeling.

Eric was elated, terrified, filled with love and at the same time, haunted by some darkness that blurred the edges of his feelings.

"Why can I feel you Eric? Why does it feel like you are inside of me?" Tara asked, her voice calm.

"Because we have mated," Eric replied, his voice controlled; in no way hinting at how he felt.

"I mated with Pam, but she has not taken up residence in my soul," Tara argued quietly.

"My love, you had sex with Pam… you did not Mate with her. What we did tonight, the words we spoke along with the blood exchange… has bonded us in the deepest, most permanent sense. Your lifeline is now tied to mine, you will not age and you will not die unless I meet true death," Eric explained, even as he sat down on their bed, Tara still in his arms.

She looked at him with those big beautiful doe eyes, shock and what he hoped was excitement, swirling in their chocolate depths.

"Did you know this would happen?" she whispered.

"I did not plan it, if that is what you are asking… I would have never done so without your informed consent. I have taken you prisoner my love, there is no way you could ever escape me if I wanted to find you. You will never be able to be with anyone but me, because I would feel it. Even if I wanted to let you live a life away from me… I would not be able to prevent myself from killing anyone that touched you," Eric replied, unable to look her in eye. He was shamed by his own loss of control. He hated himself for taking her freedom away.

"Can't you feel what I'm feeling Eric? Or is this whole thing one-sided? Look inside yourself and feel how content I am, knowing that we are going to be together forever. It took both of us to complete the ritual that bound us together. While I may not have understood what would take place before hand, everything I did tonight felt good and natural," Tara replied quietly, laying the gentlest of kisses on his full lips.

Eric was stunned, though he should have known his Tara would respond in such a way. Her trust and love pushed away the lingering doubts he felt. Absolute love for the woman in his arms filled him. The emotion spilled over into her consciousness, she gasped and shivered as it filled her completely. "Oh Eric, how could anything that feels like this be a mistake?" she moaned against his lips.

He traced a lazy path of kisses on her neck, stopping to nibble at her ear and growling as he felt her arousal crash into him.

Before she could blink he had her pinned to the bed, his erection thrusting against her cloth-covered core. He could feel the slow burn of her arousal even through their layers.

"I love you Tara," he said, even as he thrust against her.

"Oh Eric, I love you, more than anything," she sobbed, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, meeting each thrust.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pam smiled as she passed by Eric and Tara's bedroom door. It seemed that her master had finally found his mate. Pam congratulated herself on her accurate prediction and pulled her phone out, pressing speed-dial.

Buffy groaned, rolling over to grab her phone from the bedside table. She had been having a particularly lovely dream about Godric, the vampire in question was now awake and sitting up, the sheet falling down to pool around his hips.

"You are so beautiful," Buffy said, unanswered phone in hand, as she leaned over to press a kiss to his bare chest.

Godric smiled, that beautiful peaceful smile, and pulled her into his arms.

"I guess I should answer, it's Pam," Buffy pouted, giggling when Godric nibbled her bottom lip.

Buffy whimpered, but answered her phone, knowing her best friend would not be calling unless it was important.

"Yes Pamela?" Buffy asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Was I interrupting?" Pam asked. It was obvious from her tone that she hoped she was.

"More like delaying," Buffy replied with a laugh. "What's up?"

"I thought you would be interested to know that Tara and Eric seem to be a happily bonded pair now," Pam said, holding the phone away from her ear as Buffy squealed.

Buffy bounced up and down, shaking the bed and her mate.

Godric smiled, pleased for his childe. He hoped that Eric would find peace now.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited for them. Tell Tara and Eric we are going to come see them tomorrow night," Buffy told her friend.

"I will, now I'll let you get back to your duties as Enforcer," Pam said dryly.

"Thanks Pam, I'll see you later," Buffy replied before hanging up.

She turned, straddling Godric, moaning as his erection brushed against her entrance.

"Life is very good Magister," Buffy whispered as she adjusted her position, taking Godric into her wet heat.

"It is indeed my darling Enforcer," Godric groaned as he thrust up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now Willow, I'm not sure it is in Tara's best interest to divulge her location," Giles said, cleaning his glasses as the redheaded witch pleaded with him.

"Giles, I had a horrible vision of a vampire bleeding her dry in some sort of blood ritual," Willow replied, on the verge of tears.

"She is being protected by very trustworthy and powerful beings. I know Tara would not want you to put yourself in harms way by traveling to be with her. What if Clayton takes you? He knows all about her life, both public and personal. He knows you two were together for years," Giles insisted.

"I can take care of myself Giles. I am wicked powerful now. I can help protect her. I know tons of protection spells," Willow argued, giving him her most determined look.

Giles knew that she was telling the truth, at least about he amount of power she kept contained in her small body. He could feel the magic around her, it filled the room with it's wild energy. He could tell she was gaining in power, but it was clear she lacked the control to contain it. Her inexperience made her very dangerous indeed. But, he also knew that she would not be deterred. She would resort to a locator spell if left to her own devices. He wanted to make sure Buffy and her people had a heads-up before the young woman in front of him descended on them. Willow could be very helpful, if she was able to maintain control of her emotions and consequently her magic.

"I will call Buffy. If she thinks you can be of help, I will tell you where Tara is," Giles sighed, picking up the landline on his desk.

"Thank you Giles!" Willow said, a smile gracing her pretty face.

"Yes, well," Giles grumbled, dialing his former slayer's number.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
